<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damaged Goods by TallysGreatestFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142374">Damaged Goods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan'>TallysGreatestFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disfigurement, Drabble, F/F, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, body image issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow Weaver pines for Castaspella, and despairs over her scars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damaged Goods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she was sure Castaspella was asleep, Shadow Weaver let her mind wander. Just for a moment she imagined that her skin was not scarred and her body not repulsive, and that her lips did not touch the inside of the mask but warm skin, that Castaspella allowed her to trace her delicious broad hips. She imagined that those hands she had stolen glimpses on were on her aching clit.</p><p>She had not expected to miss it this much. Hadn’t she accepted it?</p><p>But here she was, feeling every scar, itchy and gross, and wished she could escape this body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a longer and more explicit story about this ship started, but I am still pretty much stuck, so no idea when I finally will publish that one. </p><p>I repeat myself, but: Please comment, even if its just a emoji or one word</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>